Senrith
Senrith is a noble from north-western Eruptus Archepeligo who was responsible for the finding of the Vault of the Crafters and the formation of the Northern Eruptus Anocracy. Biography The Vault of the Crafters Senrith was travelling to Kalsean Expanse, along with the Civilised captain Hyrek Regimus and the Civilised tactician Retribushus. They were attacked by bandits, but managed to kill the bandits that boarded them and sink the bandit ship. After arriving at the island, Senrith was attacked by a mysterious terrorist called The Incinerator. Senrith managed to fight him off, but was accidently taken in for questioning by the guards. While explaining the incident to the guards, Hyrek took control of the island and imprisoned Senrith. However, Senrith was given a key by a mysterious figure, and broke out of the prison. After breaking out, he met with the figure, who asked him to steal a painting belonging to the noble Liberton in return for breaking him out. Senrith managed to convince the Civilised to work with him under the pretense of defeating The Incinerator. Senrith and Retribushus travelled to the island of Ashmont and, after collecting enough money, bought the painting. Senrith gave the painting to the figure, who told Senrith his name was Fawkes, and promised him his full support in retaking the island. That night, Senrith snuck into Hyreks chambers and stole a message from Hyrek to the Civilised armies, asking for reinforcements and mentioning a vault that the Civilised are searching for. However, he was discovered, and was forced to flee the island with Fawkes, taking Retribushus as a hostage. Fawkes revealed to Senrith he was the leader of a cult known as the Sandsworn, and that he planned to use Obsession Synistra to help retake the island. Senrith tried to recruit Liberton's forces to help reclaim his islands, but failed when he was unable to kill a gargoyle Liberton wanted dead in return for his help. Back at Ashmont, Senrith sent a message to Hyrek, offering Retribushus in return for the Civilised leaving the island. hyrek agreed to negotiate, but at the negotiations, a fight broke out due to the arrival of The Incinerator. Senrtih killed The Incinerator, and badly injured Hyrek, who was forced to retreat from the island. After locking Retribushus in the dungeons, Senrith prepared for the Civilised counter attack by sending a message to the noble of Sun's edge, Riordan Phalanx, asking for aid. Riordan responded by sending him a ship, captained by the pirate Byrus Flicker. Senrith joined Byrus, and the two managed to steal a Civilised capital ship, which they used to launch a surprise attack on the Civilised. After the attack, Senrith left to collect resources to build up Kalsean expanse's defenses, but returned to find the town under attack, and Fawkes badly injured. After healing Fawkes, Senrith was approached by the pirate captain Janus Long, who tried to sell Senrith Retribushus, who had escaped from Senrith's jail. However, after realising Senrith was allied with Byrus, Janus left, unwilling to make a deal that might help another pirate. Not soon after Senrith, tired of the battle between his forces and the Civilised, sent a mesage to the newly arrived Civilised leader, Shorus Harrier, offering them aid in finding the vault, and access to all its treasure, in return for them leaving the islands once the vault is found. Shorus agreed and sent Hyrek and a liberated Retribushus to meet with Senrith. After narrowly evading attacking druids, Senrith, Retribushus, Hyrek, Byrus, and Byrus' second in command, Arannous Cull travelled to a nearby crafter temple looking for clues. The five cleared out the temple, after witnessing its ability to raise corpses as robotic zombies and discovering a Crafter device that can make metal from air, and find a map, revealing the location of the vault. As they left the temple, they were attacked by the Great White shark clan, who wanted revenge after Shorus and the Civilised attacked them while the group was in the temple. The group repelled the barbarians, with some Obsession Synistra Byrus stole from Fawkes, and they carried on to the vault. They fought their way through the vault, defeating its guardian, an enormous humanoid machine that forms from liquid metal. The group entered the vault, which contained gold, an indestructible armour and a machine that could creates metal out of air. Senrith killed Hyrek and threatened to kill Retribushus unless the Civilised left him with the machine. While the two were arguing over who gets what, Byrus shot the machine, destroying it. After much negotiating, Senrith and Retribushus finally made a deal; Senrith could have the working machine they found in the temple, the indestructible armour and half of the gold. In return, Retribushus and the Civilised could have the rest of the gold, the broken machine, and the liquid metal that the Crafter guardian formed from. Formation of the Anocracy Senrith used the money from the vault to unite the nobles from the northern islands of Eruptus, and formed a council to help manage them. Eventually this council included nobles from the whole of northern Eruptus. However, opposition from The Artist in Southern Eruptus prevented the southern islands from joining them. Personality Relationships Abilities Category:Humans